Correspondants
by Tite Titi87
Summary: Le lycée Tomoéda propose aux élèves de 2nd de correspondre avec les élèves du Lycée Lang de Hong Kong afin d'améliorer leur chinois, pendant 1 an en Chine.Sakura et Tomoyo élève du lycée Tomoéda partiront chez leur correspondants et devinez qui?[New chap]
1. L'évènement de la rentrée

**Voilà tout d'abord je vous remercie à tous d'avoir au moins cliqué sur ma fic ! **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira en sachant que c'est ma première fic.**

**Si vous pensez qui manque de l'action je compte en mettre un peu plus tard… **

**Bon eh bien, bonne fic !**

**°°°Correspondants°°°**

**Chapitre 1 :** L'évènement de la rentrée

_Japon, Tokyo _:

Une merveilleuse journée s'annonçait sur la ville de Tokyo.

A peine 8h30 du matin et une jeune fille marchait d'un pas rapide vers le Lycée Tomoéda.

Mesurant environ 1m62 et de taille svelte, elle avait des cheveux jusqu'aux épaules de couleur châtains clair aux reflets roux, et possédait de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes.

Vêtue de l'uniforme de son lycée : chemise blanche à manches courtes au col légèrement ouvert, munit d'une cravate rouge et d'une jupe courte bleue foncée.

Ses fines jambes portaient des chaussettes blanches montants jusqu'à ses cuisses avec une paire de chaussures noires.

Elle s'appelait Sakura Kinomoto et était âgée de 15 ans.

Une fois entrée dans l'enceinte de l'établissement(Lycée), un vieille homme barbu, sûrement un surveillant, l'interrompit dans sa course.

-Sakura, tu es au lycée maintenant, tu dois arriver à l'heure voyons ! Hurla-t-il.

-Mais M.Tanaka, ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi si je ne suis pas du matin ! Dit-elle d'un air innocent.

-Comme on dit on ne change pas les habitudes ! Bon, va à la salle de conférence avant que tu ne sois plus en retard que tu ne l'es déjà ! C'est tout de même la rentrée !

-Oui, monsieur !

Elle lui fit un de ses sourires dont-elle a le secret et repartit dans sa course en se dirigeant vers la salle de conférence.

Devant la porte de la salle l'attendait sa meilleure amie : Tomoyo Daidoji .

Un tout petit peu plus grande que Sakura, ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, habituellement détachés, étaient noués en une tresse qui reposait sur son épaule gauche.

Ses yeux de couleur bleus ombre s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa peau claire.

De taille fine, elle possédait une voix magnifique et participait à la chorale du lycée.

-Salut Sakura, toujours en retard ?

-Que veux-tu les bonnes vieilles habitudes se gardent !

-Devines quoi ? On est dans la même classe ! Si c'est pas géniale ça ! La 2nd B.

-Ouais trop cool ! Mais là je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer dans la salle parce qu'on a loupé le début du discours du proviseur je crois.

-Ok.

Dans la salle régnait une grande agitation, tous les élèves étaient présent : 2nd, 1ère et Terminales.

Seuls deux sièges étaient vides et Sakura et Tomoyo y prirent place.

Le proviseur avait mis quelques minutes pour obtenir le calme, puis il monta sur l'estrade et prit la parole.

-Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au lycée Tomoéda en espérant que vous y passerez une excellente scolarité .Je souhaite tout d'abord aborder le sujet de la correspondance des 2nd.

L'année dernière, j'ai fait une demande à un lycée de Hong Kong pour que les élève de 2nd de cette année de Tomoéda puissent correspondre avec les élèves de 1ère du lycée Lang de Hong Kong afin d'améliorer votre chinois, que vous pratiquez tous maintenant depuis 7 ans.

Vous avez pris connaissance de cette information lors de votre inscription dans ce lycée.

Ceux qui ont acceptés, c'est-à-dire la majorité d'entre vous, partiront le mois prochain chez leurs correspondants respectifs à Hong Kong y vivre et y étudier pendant 1 an.

En échange, l'année suivante ils viendront à leurs tour faire de même, pendant 1 an chez vous .Maintenant, les 2nd regagnez vos classes !

Puis il s'adressa aux 1ère et Terminales pendant que les 2nd quittaient la salle.

-Gé-ni-ale on va en Chine ! Dit Sakura tout en suivant le rang menant vers leur salle avec Tomoyo.

-Ouais, mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi on l'air nos correspondants, ne te réjouit pas trop vite ! Si ça se trouve tu vas tomber sur un mec haut comme trois pommes, boutonneux et pervers ! S'exclama Tomoyo.

-M'en fiche ! On va EN CHINE ! Je serais débarrassée de mon grand frère encombrant ! Et puis d'abord, les chinois et chinoises sont connus pour être de taille assez grande.

Et pense à ce que eux pensent de nous!

-Je vois déjà ce qu'ils peuvent se dire, qu'on est de vieilles mégères hautes comme trois pommes et boutonneuses !

Elles éclatèrent de rires.

-Tout à fait ! Termina Sakura.

-Et puis ça sera une occasion pour te filmer dans un magnifique ensemble chinois.

-Silence dans le rang ! Fit le professeur principal .Et prenez silencieusement une place dans la salle.

Ce que fit rapidement Sakura et Tomoyo.

Sakura assise au deuxième rang juste devant sa meilleure amie , pour qu'elle puissent bavarder facilement.

Le professeur fit d'abord l'appel puis distribua à chacun des élèves la fiche d'identité de leurs correspondants respectifs.

A suivre…

**Sur quels correspondants vont tomber Tomoyo et Sakura ?**

**Suite dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Donnez moi vos avis et surtout vos idées sur les correspondants !**

**Le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit.**

**En espérant que vous serez nombreux.**

**Reviews d'encouragement SVP !**

_**Tit£ Titi87**_


	2. Dragueurs

**-°Correspondants°-**

**Chapitre deux :** Dragueurs

Tomoyo fut la première à recevoir la fiche de son correspondant. Sur la fiche se trouvait écrit ceci :

**Classe :** Première A

**Nom :** Hiiragizawa

**Prénom :** Eriol

**Âge :** 16 ans

**Taille **: 1m 81

**Yeux :** Bleus foncés

**Cheveux :** Bleu très foncé

**Poids :** 68kg

**Date de naissance :** 23 Mars

**Groupe sanguin :** AB

**Lieu de résidence :** Demeure des Li (Hong Kong)

_Très bon élève dans toutes les matières._

_Eriol est un Anglo-chinois._

Juste en haut à droite de la fiche, la photo d'un jeune homme aux yeux bleus foncés et aux cheveux sombres, que Tomoyo trouva particulièrement mystérieux. Sans le connaître, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec lui…

Puis se fut le tour de Sakura de recevoir la fiche, il y était inscrit:

**Classe :** Première A

**Nom :** Li

**Prénom :** Meiling

**Âge :** 15 ans et demi

**Taille :** 1m 63

**Yeux :** marron foncé

**Cheveux :** noir

**Poids :** 43 kg

**Lieu de résidence :** Demeure des Li (Hong Kong)

**Groupe sanguin :** AB

**Date de naissance :** 5 Novembre

_Elève moyenne possédant de nombreuses lacunes en mathématiques._

_Mais très dynamique en éducation physique et sportive._

En haut à droite, une photo représentant la tête de la jeune fille. Des yeux perçants, elle était coiffée de deux macarons.

Sakura pencha la tête en arrière pour voir la fiche de sa meilleure amie, elle chuchota :

-Alors, ton correspondant est à ton goût ? Pas mal, nan ? Tout à fait ton genre...

-Pff, au lieu d'essayer de me caser trouve toi quelqu'un ma tite fleur de cerisier. Mais tu as tout à fait raison, c'est tout à fait mon genre.

-Au fait, tu crois que nos corres' ont reçu la même fiche d'identité qu'on a eu sauf que c'est nous dessus ? Fit Sakura.

-Sûrement. Fit la brune aux cheveux longs.

- Oh non...Je n'imagine pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la mienne. **GROSSES, GROSSES** lacunes en mathématiques.

-T'inquiète pas, ta corres' sera compréhensible, je pense.

-Le tien, **_lui_**, va être ravi, la taquina Sakura.

Le professeur après avoir distribué les fiches prit la parole :

- Ce mois-ci, est un mois de préparation pour faire vos valises, remplir les papiers nécessaires avec vos parents. Ne croyez surtout pas que pendant votre séjour en Chine vous n'allez pas étudier. Une classe sera spécialement mise en place pour regrouper les trois classes de seconde, afin d'étudier les matières autre que le chinois.

Et dans la maison de votre correspondant, vous pourrez mettre en pratique votre chinois. Mais vous pourrez aussi parler japonais.

Pour l'instant vous avez quartier libre. Un papier vous sera envoyé chez vous pour le programme de la journée de départ .Bonne journée à tous !

-A vous aussi professeur ! Dirent les élèves en quittant la salle.

Devant le portail du lycée :

-Allez Sakura, s'il te plaît, vient on va faire du shopping. On a encore toute la journée devant nous! Et c'est pour notre voyage en Chine tout de même ! Implora la choriste.

-Bon ok, mais on rentre avant 19h, sinon mon frère va en faire une crise, et je ne donnerai pas chère de ma peau à ce moment là.

-Ouais, Direction les GALERIES !

Les deux amies montèrent dans la limousine de Tomoyo.

_Pendant ce temps à Hong Kong au Lycée Lang..._

-Eriol ! Cria une jeune fille aux yeux chocolat noir avec deux macarons sur la tête.

Tu as vu la tête de ma corres', elle est trop MIGNONNE !

-C'est vrai que c'est rare de voir de tels yeux verts chez une japonaise ! Dit le jeune homme portant des lunettes, mais qui dévoilaient de magnifiques yeux bleus sombres .Ce jeune homme répondait au nom d'Eriol Hiiragizawa.

-En plus elle porte un prénom ADORABLE : Sakura ! Fleur de cerisier en japonais, ajouta l'adolescente qui se nommait Meiling Li.

Dire qu'on a qu'un mois pour préparer l'arrivée de nos correspondants, c'est trop peu ! Se plaignit-elle.

-Meiling, au Manoir il y a plein de chambres d'amis VIDE, tu auras juste à l'aménager.

-Tu as raison. Au fait, comment va le correspondant de Shaolan ? Pourra-t-il venir ici, en Chine ?

-Non, malheureusement ses deux jambes ne se sont pas remises de sa chute au ski. Il ne pourra pas séjourner en Chine.

-Quelle idée de faire du ski aussi ! Ce qui fait que notre pauvre cousin est sans corres' !

-T'inquiète, il pourra bien discuter avec les nôtre. C'est le mieux de nous trois qui parle parfaitement japonais, finit le jeune chinois.

_Japon, Tokyo :_ _Restaurant en plein air_

-Pfiou ! Je suis trop fatiguée ! Ça m'apprendra à faire du shopping avec toi, c'est épuisant ! Mais je ne regrette pas ! Dit Sakura assise auprès de Tomoyo.

-Tu vas être exquise dans les tenues que je t'ai choisie ! S'extasia son amie, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Oulalah, deux mecs s'approchent dangereusement vers nous !

-Oh non ! Cela fait le dixième depuis le début de la journée ! Soupira la fleur de cerisier.

-Salut belles demoiselles, besoin d'aide pour porter vos paquets ? Fit le premier d'un air dragueur.

Un blond aux yeux bleus cyan.

-Volontiers ! Fit Tomoyo.

Sakura donna un coup de coude à son amie et lui chuchota.

-T'es pas un peu folle, y vont s'imaginer des trucs, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !

Son amie lui répondit tout en chuchotant :

-Désolée Saki, mais ma mère a pris la limousine pour l'après-midi, on ne va pas pouvoir tout porter.

Sakura fit un signe de la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord.

Le deuxième jeune homme s'approcha de Sakura pour prendre ses paquets.

Il était plus grand qu'elle d'environ quinze centimètres, ses cheveux en brun en bataille, il possédait des yeux bleus …envoûtants, à faire fléchir plus d'une fille, mais pas Sakura.

Tomoyo et Sakura habitant chacune à l'opposées furent obligées de se séparer. Le blond accompagnait Tomo et le brun accompagnait Sakura.

Il ne restait plus que deux rues avant que Sakura n'arrive chez elle.

« _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me mater depuis tout à l'heure !_ » Pensa-t-elle.

Au moment ou elle s'y attendit le moins, le jeune homme posa les paquets, prit les poignets de l'adolescente d'une main et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

Puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille, tout en posant l'autre main de libre sur l'une des cuisses de la jeune fille.

-Tu es tellement…, ne finissant pas sa phrase, il remonta la main posée un peu plus haut, tout en posant ses lèvres sur le cou de Sakura qui venait à peine de comprendre ce qu'on lui faisait…

_**To be continued...**_

**Comment va réagir Sakura ?**

**Va-elle se laisser faire ?**

**Suite dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Soyez nombreux!**

**Commentaires Svp !**

**Tit£ Titi**


	3. Arts martiaux?

**Ohayo!Tout d'abord j'aimerai remercier yamiatemu87 qui m'a aider à poter le 1er chapitre, j'aimerai aussi remercier Jully Reed pour m'avoir expliquer comment poster les chapitres suivants, et enfin je remercie tous ceux qui ont postés des reviews parce que çela me fait très très PLAISIR! Cela remonte le moral!**

**BON j'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous me resterez fidèle!Pour ceux qui demande quand Shaolan fera son entrée, se sera pour le chapitre 5 je prévois une rencontre assez...spéciale!ZibouXxX les fanfiqueur(ses).**

**-°Correspondants°-**

**Chapitre 3 :** **Arts martiaux** ?

Sakura réagit au bout de 5 minutes à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Ses poignées emprisonnées par la main du jeune homme, elle écrasa d'un coup sec l'un des pieds de son agresseur, qui lâcha vite fait prise.

Ses poignés libérés mais quelque peu endoloris, elle prit la main du beau brun avec force et lui fit un croche-pied.

L'homme à terre, elle lui dit :

- Avant de prendre les paquets d'une jeune fille en détresse renseigne-toi sur elle. Je pratique depuis maintenant 1 ans les arts martiaux. Ce que je viens de t'infliger n'est qu'un simple croche-pied.

L'adolescent à terre, surpris, ne su rien dire.

-Encore une chose, reprit Sakura, je n'aime pas les dragueurs dans ton genre.

La jeune japonaise tourna les talons en prenant soin de prendre tous ses paquets.

_« Encore un qui croyait avoir sa chance... »_

_Maison Kinomoto:_ 8h00

- Allez, le monstre on se lève, tes ronflements font trembler toute la maison, fit Toya.

Toya était un homme d'1m82 aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, âgé de 22 ans.

Sa fonction? Frère aîné de Sakura.

Nadeshiko, la mère des deux enfants, est morte quand Sakura était encore toute petite, Fujitaka, le père, aime beaucoup ses enfants mais il est retenu maintenant depuis trois mois en Egypte à cause de fouilles archéologiques étant lui-même archéologue. Toya est donc chargé de veiller sur sa petite sœur...

-Mais j'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, jusqu'à la fin du mois d'ailleurs! Marmonna Sakura.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Au fait Tomoyo a appelé, elle a dit qu'elle viendrait dans 1 heure pour t'aider à préparer ta valise, expliqua son aîné.

Bon, moi je vais au boulot, le resto ne va pas marcher tout seul, et essaye de ne pas faire s'écrouler la maison en mon absence pti' monstre! La taquina Toya.

Toya travaillait dans un restaurant à mi-temps, appelé **_«_** _Les cerisiers du vent _**_»_** afin de pouvoir se payer ses études. Ses passions, la chimie, la photographie et surtout le foot, il ne ratait pas un seul match de son équipe préféré les **« _Dark__Wolves_ ».**

Il claqua la porte de la chambre de Sakura de justesse en voyant un oreiller se diriger dangereusement vers lui.

Sakura se leva, prit une douche et enfila des vêtements. Un simple débardeur noir et un pantacourt en jean.

Elle s'observa dans la glace de la salle de bains. Intriguée par une petite tache sur son cou, elle avança un peu plus sa tête.

-Oh non! Ce crétin m'a fait un suçon! S'écria-t-elle énervée.

Bien que la tache ne fût pas profonde, elle se voyait. Elle prit du fond de teint et en appliqua sur son cou.

-C'est déjà mieux!

_**DING, DONG!**_

«_Ça doit être Tomo_.»Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

-Tomy!

-Sakura!

Elles s'enlacèrent.

-Entre! Fit Sakura.

Après avoir racontée sa fin d'après-midi avec le garçon d'hier, Tomoyo déclara:

-Tu aurais du lui donner un coup dans les…castagnettes, ça lui aurait fait le pied!

Mais aujourd'hui, séance BAGGAGES!

Elles montèrent dans la chambre de la fleur de cerisier.

_Deux heures plus tard…_

-Maquillage: Ok; vêtements: Ok; maillot de bains: Ok; bijoux: Ok; serviettes: Ok; serviettes hygiéniques/tampons: Ok, fit Tomoyo.

-Bon et bien merci de m'avoir aidée!

Sakura gratifia son amie d'un immense sourire.

-Mais de rien ma petite Saki! On s'appelle! Allez salut! Ne fais surtout pas de bêtise en mon absence, telle que je te connais ! Dit Tomoyo tout en lui rendant son sourire.

Puis elle sortit de chez la jeune Kinomoto.

Ce chapitre est extrêmement cours, je sais, seulement voilà, je me rattrape dans le chapitre suivant.

_Le prochain chapitre_ : **_Le grand jour, la Chine_**

**_Voilà, reviews please!_**

**_-Tit£ Titi87-_**


	4. Le grand jour, la Chine

**-°Correspondants°-**

**Chapitre quatre :** **Le grand jour, _La Chine_**

****

****

Le mois d'Avril s'était écoulé aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

_(La rentrée scolaire au Japon est le mois d'Avril pour ceux qui ne savent pas.)_

Les trois classes de seconde du Lycée Tomoéda avaient pris l'avion à l'aéroport de Tokyo avec pour destination Hong Kong. Auprès d'eux, trois de leurs professeurs : un de japonais Melle Yamanaka Saeko, un d'Histoire Mr Atthori Kiriya et un de mathématiques Melle Suzuki Midori.

_Aéroport d'Hong Kong :_

Vendredi 1er Mai

Heure locale : _19h50_

Tomoyo et Sakura attendaient, sur un banc auprès d'autres élèves de seconde, que leurs correspondants, Meiling Li et Eriol Hiiragizawa, viennent les chercher.

Soudain une limousine aux vitres teintées, se posta devant eux.

Il en sortit un jeune homme, grand, portant des lunettes et un ensemble noir, Eriol Hiiragizawa .Et une jeune fille coiffée de deux tresses noires posées sur ses épaules, elle portait une tenue chinoise rouge, somptueuse.

Ils s'approchèrent des deux japonaises.

-Vous devez être sûrement Sakura et Tomoyo, fit le jeune homme en japonais.

-Oui, dirent-elles en chœur

-Je me présente, Eriol Hiiragizawa et voici ma cousine Meiling Li .Nous sommes vos correspondants.

-Enchantée, firent les deux élèves du lycée Tomoéda.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, laissez le chauffeur porter vos affaires et montez, déclara Meiling d'un ton chaleureux.

Demeure des Li: _20h00_

La limousine entra, après ouverture du portail, dans un immense domaine.

A environ cent-cinquante mètres du portail : _La demeure des Li._

Tomoyo et Sakura sortirent de la limousine en lançant des « Ooh… » Admiratifs

Sakura n'avait jamais vu de maison plus grande que celle de Tomoyo.

-Mr. Uéda va porter vos bagages dans vos chambres, fit Meiling.

Je sens qu'on va super bien s'entendre toi et moi ! Dit-elle en s'adressant à Sakura.

A peine arrivés dans le hall d'entrés que quatre filles s'élancèrent à la rencontre des deux étrangères.

-Eh du calme mes chères cousines, fit Eriol en venant au secours de Tomoyo et Sakura.

Je vais vous les présenter .Sakura, Tomoyo, ces quatre furies sont les héritières Li : Sheifa, Futie, Fanlen et Feimei.

-A ce que je vois l'héritier Li n'est pas là ? Demanda Meiling.

-Non, il est parti en boîte avec ses copains, expliqua l'aînée.

-L'héritier Li ? Qui est-ce ? Questionna la fleur de cerisier.

-Oh, c'est le surnom que j'ai donné à mon cher cousin Shaolan, répondit Mei.

-Toujours à faire la fête celui-là…

La femme qui venait de parler, descendait les escaliers en bois vernis situé à droite des arrivants .Il s'agissait de Yelan Li, la mère des quatre héritières et du digne héritier.

-Ma tante ! Nos correspondants sont arrivés, fit Eriol.

-A ce que je vois, oui .Je suis ravie de vous connaître, je m'appelle Yelan Li, dit-elle en s'adressant aux deux amies.

-Le plaisir est partagé, madame, dit Sakura poliment.

- Voyons, pas de vouvoiement entre nous, appelez-moi Yelan.

-D'accord, madame…euh…je veux dire Yelan, dit Tomoyo.

-Faites donc visitez le domaine avant qu'elles ne se perdent.

-Oui, ma tante, répondit Eriol. Vous venez, firent Eriol et Meiling en s'adressant aux deux japonaises.

La demeure des Li comportait trois étages.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait le hall, un immense salon et une cuisine.

_Au 1er étage :_ six chambres et trois salles de bains.

_Au 2ème étage :_ cinq chambres et trois salles de bains.

_Puis au dernier étage :_ une bibliothèque, une salle de détente et une salle d'arts martiaux.

Dans l'énorme jardin du domaine se trouvait un petit chemin en pierre de vingt mètres de long menant à une piscine de cinquante mètres sur vingt mètres.

Des roses rouges et blanches entouraient cette piscine.

-Voilà, j'espère que durant votre séjour vous ne vous perdrez pas ! S'exclama Meling.

Tomoyo intéressée par la bibliothèque, demanda à Eriol de l'accompagnée .Celui-ci s'en fit un plaisir.

-Dit moi Sakura, tu as perdu de tes couleurs depuis ton arrivée, ça va ? S'inquiéta la chinoise.

-Oui, c'est seulement que mes règles me font un peu mal…, lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Ah je comprends…moi c'est pareil ! Si cette nuit tu n'arrives pas à dormir à cause de ça, descends donc à la cuisine et fais toi une tisane, la tisane calme la douleur.

-Ok, merci.

-Avant de dormir je poserai les sachets sur la table de la cuisine. Bon maintenant, je vais te montrer ta chambre, tu as l'air fatiguée.

Le 1er étage était composé des chambres d'Eriol, d'une chambre d'ami qui serait celle de Tomoyo, ensuite venait celle de Shaolan, d'une autre chambre d'ami qui serait celle de Sakura, de la chambre de Meiling et puis enfin une chambre vide.

Toutes les deux chambres se trouvaient une salle de bains.

La chambre de Sakura se situait entre celle de Shaolan et de Meiling.

Elle était composée d'un balcon, d'un bureau avec un ordinateur dernier cri, d'une armoire, d'une commode avec un miroir, et enfin d'un lit deux places aux couvertures blanches.

Sakura était aux anges.

La montre de Sakura affichait _21h30._

« Je vais d'abord ranger mes vêtements dans l'armoire et la commode, il ne se fait pas trop tard, j'ai encore le temps .Sinon demain je serais trop fatiguée pour le faire, et puis ses douleurs qui ne veulent pas se calmer ! »

Sakura mit deux heures et demi pour ranger ses vêtements et sous-vêtements dans l'armoire et les tiroirs de la commode, mettre à sa place le maquillage et les bijoux.

_« Je sens qu'après tous ces efforts c'est normal si je suis fatiguée!_ » Pensa-t-elle.

Il faisait chaud à l'extérieur mais l'atmosphère qui régnait à l'intérieur était moins dense.

Sakura enleva ses vêtement, enfila un débardeur noir avec comme logo une étoile avec une paire d'ailes et garda comme bas son boxer noir qui était de la même marque.

La jeune fille regarda le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

« Un orage va bientôt éclater, vu la chaleur ! »

Puis elle se glissa dans les couvertures moelleuses du lit en pensant y trouver le sommeil…

Heure locale : _23h45_

_**A suivre…**_

**_Prochain Chapitre :_** _« _Un orage, des douleurs, une rencontre très…spéciale ! »

Ps : Shaolan entre en scène !

_Commentaires Svp !_

_Je vous retrouve dans un prochain chapitre !_

_Soyez nombreux !_

_**Tit£ Titi**_


	5. Un orage,des douleurs,une rencontre

**Salut à tous me revoila ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissez des review! Un grand MERCI! En espérant qu'il y est des petits nouveaux qui lisent la suite! Je suis désolé pour le retard et aussi lorsqu'il manque quelques lettres dans des mots, c'est l'ordinateur qui fait ça!DSL! Bonne lecture à tous!**

Chapitre 5 : **Un orage, des douleurs, une rencontre très…spéciale !**

Chine, Hong Kong

Heure local : 1h45 du matin

Le tonnerre grondait.

La pluie s'abattait avec violence sur les carreaux de la demeure des Li.

Dans l'une des chambres, la jeune Kinomoto, aux prunelles vertes, se tournait et se retournait dans son lit.

Elle n'avait dormi qu'une heure et demi et voilà maintenant un quart d'heure qu'elle ne retrouvait plus le sommeil, à cause de douleurs qui persistaient dans son ventre.

En sueur, l'adolescente entreprit de descendre à la cuisine comme lui avait conseillée Meiling.

_Flash Back_

-…si cette nuit tu n'arrives pas à dormir à cause de ça, descends donc à la cuisine et fais toi une tisane, la tisane calme la douleur.

-Ok, merci.

-Avant de dormir je poserais les sachets sur la table de la cuisine…

_Fin du flash back_

Le silence qui régnait depuis quelques minutes dans la demeure, fut brisé par le tonnerre.

Après avoir traversée le long couloir du premier étage, Sakura tenta d'enclencher l'interrupteur, afin de ne pas descendre les escaliers dans l'obscurité.

Mais en vain .Sûrement dû à l'orage, la coupure de courant obligea la jeune fille à rester dans le noir, n'ayant que pour aide les quelques flash de lumière traversant les immenses fenêtres.

Sakura passa par le hall d'entrée pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Au centre de celle-ci, une énorme table munit de cinq chaises sur les deux cotés les plus longs.

Sur la table, deux petits sachets de tisane que Sakura aperçut facilement.

Elle alluma le chandelier situé au centre de la table et prépara sa tisane.

« Rien de telle qu'une bonne tisane, comme dirait Meiling ! »Pensa-t-elle.

« A deux heure du mat' ! »Rigola-t-elle intérieurement.

_**BOUM, BOUM !**_

Le bruit qui venait de se faire entendre provenait du hall, plus précisement de la porte d'entrée.

« Sûrement l'orage qui me joue des tours »Se rassura la jeune fille.

_**BOUM, BOUM !**_

Sakura se leva de la chaise où elle était assise tout en se répétant :

« Les fantômes n'existent pas, les fantômes n'existent pas ! »

Elle se dirigea là où le son provenait.

_**SILENCE**_

« La fatigue du voyage et mes problèmes de filles me font sûrement entendre des trucs imaginaires, je deviens folle. »Se dit-elle d'un ton ironique mais soulagée.

Soudain, elle aperçut dans la fenêtre de l'entrée deux prunelles ambrées appartenant à une silhouette d'environ 1m80, qui regardaient à l'intérieur de la vitre.

Le corps de Sakura se figea .Envoûtée depuis quelques secondes par ces yeux de couleur anbre.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un coin d'ombre et que la personne extérieure ne pouvait la voir.

La personne qui était apparemment un jeune homme entreprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'entrer.

« Un voleur ! »Pensa-t-elle paniquée.

On entendit un Tap suivit de près par un deuxième.

Les deux pieds à l'intérieur du hall, le soi-disant « voleur » était trempé jusqu'aux os.

L'on distinguait, grâce aux flash des éclairs, les cheveux bruns en bataille du jeune homme.

Chemise noire, jean noir, il portait de magnifique Puma noire et blanche.

Le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour.

« Si j'ai fait 1 an d'arts martiaux ce n'est pas pour rien, il est temps de la mettre en pratique. »

Sakura se jeta sur le « voleur ».

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas comprendre deux fois qu'il devait riposter.

Pendant l'affrontement, Sakura renversa par inadvertance un vase chinois qui se fracassa contre le sol .Déstabilisée par le bruit, son adversaire en profita pour plaquer Sakura au sol.

A califourchon sur elle, il lui avait emprisonné ses poignets de ses deux mains. Le corps mouillé au dessus d'elle la fit frémir .Le regard émeraude de Sakura se planta dans les yeux du jeune homme.

-Depuis quand les jeunes filles en petites tenues pratiquent-elle les arts martiaux ? Dit-il les yeux pleins de malice.

-Depuis que des voleurs s'introduisent chez d'honnêtes gens ! Répondit Sakura du tac au tac.

-Voleurs ? Honnêtes gens ? Eh, je te signale que t'es dans ma…

-Shaolan ? C'est quoi tout ce bouquant ? C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres ? Demanda Meiling l'air endormi.

-Shaolan ? Répéta la jeune japonaise d'un air étonnée .Je croyais que tu …

-Tu croyais mal, la coupa-t-il. Je parie que tu n'as fait qu'un an d'arts martiaux.

-Oui, comment le sais-tu ?

-Tes techniques sont très basiques .Je te préviens que tu n'aurais eu aucune chance contre moi, malgré ton avantage .Cela fait 8 ans que je pratique les arts martiaux.

-Quel avantage ? Dit-elle étonnée.

-Eh bien, cette tenue qui te moule à merveille, m'a donnée du fil à retordre, être calme avec toi c'est très dur, que de moments de faiblesses ! Dit-il en la détaillant.

Sentant le regard de l'héritier Li sur elle, elle rougit comme une pivoine.

-Pervers ! Cria-t-elle.

Puis , Shaolan étant à califourchon sur elle, la japonaise se défit de son emprise pour partir d'un pas rapide en direction de sa chambre.

Meiling avait assisté à toute la scène, elle déclara :

-Shaolan, mon cher cousin, sais-tu au moins qui c'était ?

-Mmh, une jolie jeune fille avec de magnifiques yeux verts et au corps de déesse que je ne vais pas tarder à charmer…Dit-il d'un ton rêveur et au regard malicieux.

-Cette fille, vient tout droit de Tokyo, c'est ma corres' .Je te fais remarquer qu'elle va vivre un an avec nous, alors t'as intérêt à bien t'entendre avec elle !

-Bien m'entendre avec elle ? J'y compte bien ! A ma manière…dit-il tout bas comme un conspirateur.

Meiling venait de remarquer les joues rougies de son cousin.

-Mais tu es ivre !

-Ooh juste un pti' verre c'est tout !

-Je vois déjà quelle impression tu as donnée à Sakura ! D'un dragueur bourré ! S'exclama sa cousine.

-Bourré ? Nan. Dragueur ? Oui, dit-il fièrement.

Bon allez au lit avant que je ne m'énerve d'avantage.

Meiling accompagna l'héritier Li à sa chambre et alla se coucher.

Heure locale : 2h45 du mat' .

Samedi 2 Mai : 8h30

Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, montrait que l'après-midi allait être chaud .L'orage de la nuit dernière n'avait laissé aucune trace .Sakura, le sourire au lèvres à cause du merveilleux temps qui s'annonçait , se leva, prit des affaires de rechange, et partit en direction de la salle de bains.

Elle se rappela qu'il y avait une salle de bains toute les deux chambres, et prit donc la salle de bains réservés à sa chambre et à la chambre voisine.

Après s'être douchée, habillée d'un cache-cœur noir et d'une mini jupe en jean, elle se mit du khôl pour souligner ses yeux. Sakura toqua à la chambre de Tomoyo.

-Ah Sakura, je viens juste de finir de m'habillée, on va prendre not' petit dej' ?

-Ouais.

Puis elles descendirent ensemble à la cuisine.

Tomoyo, Sakura vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda Eriol au moment où les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans l'immense cuisine.

Meiling, Eriol, Shaifa, Fanlen, Yelan et Shaolan étaient assis autour de la table, prenant leur petit déjeuner.

Sakura s'assis près de Meiling et Tomoyo près de sa meilleure amie et Eriol .En face de Sakura, Shaolan.

-J'ai appris l'incident qui c'est produit entre toi et mon fils .Shaolan explique toi, fit Yelan.

-Mère, comme vous le savez la nuit dernière, je suis sortit .J'étais pressé et j'ai oublié mes lefs, le seul moyen pour rentrer était de passer par la fenêtre…

-Et il est tombé sur moi, croyant que c'était un voleur, je me suis attaqué à lui, termina Sakura.

-Au moins, je vois que la maison est entre de bonnes mains .Je dois vous laissez, j'ai promis de faire quelques emplettes avec Sheifa et Fanlen .A plus tard les enfants !

Puis la maîtresse de la maison quitta les lieux aux cotés de ses deux filles.

-Alors comme ça on est somnambule ? Dit Shaolan, en regardant Sakura.

-Cela ne te regarde pas .Parce qu'en plus d'être un ivrogne et un dragueur, t'es tête en l'air !

Que de belles qualités à ce que je vois ! Fit Sakura les yeux brillants.

-Tout à fait ! Moi au moins je…

-ça suffit ! Cria Meiling.

-Mais c'est elle…

-Mais c'est lui…

-STOP ! Hurla à nouveau Mei .Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ce matin Shao .Tu as un an de plus qu'elle c'est pas une raison pour te chamailler avec elle, au contraire ! Sakura essaye de bien t'entendre avec lui, au fond il est très…très…sympa.

-Ok, soupira la japonaise.

-Bon cet aprem, comme il fait chaud et beau, on va se baigner ! Sakura tu peux ? Demanda Mei.

-Euh…oui.

-Cool, comme ça tu vas pouvoir le merveilleux maillot que je t'ai acheté, s'extasia Tomoyo.

Sakura est la meilleure en Education physique et sportive, bref en sport ! Fit Tomoyo.

-Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas une petite course s'impose ! Fit Shaolan défiant Sakura du regard .A moins qu'elle ne se défile ?

-Moi me défiler ? Prépare toi à pleurer oui !

-Pour pimenter la course pourquoi ne mettons nous pas un gage au perdant ? Proposa Shaolan les yeux ambrés remplis d'étincelles.

-N'importe lequel ? Demanda Sakura.

-N'importe lequel…, affirma Shaolan.

**A suivre…**

**Alors qu'avait vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

**Quelle idée de gage ce cache derrière la tête de Shaolan et Sakura ?**

**Qui va gagner ?**

**Laissez des reviews please !**

**Tit£ titi87**


	6. Le gage légèrement repoussé

**Kikoo, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**Mais tout d'abord je devrais peut-être remercier les lectrices de cette fic pour leurs reviews qui m'encouragent à écrire la suite !**

_**De préférence dans l'ordre :**_

**Yamiatemu87 : Merci ma tite Alex pour tes reviews régulières et aussi d'avoir le courage de lire ma fic ! Et surtout continue la tienne vite fait bien fait parce que j'attends toujours la suite !Gros bizoux !**

**Ange des étoiles : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu continues à lire ma fic avec plaisir !ZibouXxX**

**Edurne : Le début de ma fic est courte je sais… (- -') mais j'ai mes raisons…et puis la suite n'est pas mal, nan ? A toi de décider, mais sache que ton commentaire a été le bienvenu. Merci.**

**Jully Read : Merci, merci et merci ! La suite te plait ? Tant mieux, j'en suis ravie ! Il faut franchement que je me mettes à lire tes fics de Harry Potter(Moi qui est une grande fan !), il faut que je trouve le temps de les lire , PROMIS je vais les lire et tu auras une trace de mon passage que cela soit bon ou mauvais !(Je suis sûre que se sera bon !XD)**

**BizouXxX**

**Cely : Rentrer dans le vif du sujet ? Je commence, je commence…et…j'y travaille très sérieusement au niveau des relations entre les personnages ! C'est que j'aimerais c'est que cela soit aussi bien que tu l'espères ! Thank you pour ta review. (Je me mets à parler anglais moi maintenant ?). KI$$**

**Tite Lys : Ta review m'a été d'une précieuse aide ! Merci ! Tu avais raison Eriol et trop maigre, niveau poids ce n'est pas trop ça !lol. Je voulais lui donner une taille de mannequin finalement je l'ai rendu anorexique, le pauvre ! Et grâce à toi j'ai corrigé juste à temps avant que d'autres lecteurs soient déçus sur ce niveau. J'espère que ce détaille n'aura pas gâché ma fic à tes yeux et que tu continues de la lire !ZibouXxX**

**Ireli456 : Tu aimes ma fic ? Cela me rend heureuse de te le voir écrire !**

**La suite ta plu ? J'espère que OUI !**

**Merci pour ton commentaire. BisouXxX**

**Yasmine : La rencontre entre Shaolan et Sakura que tu attendais t'a plu ? J'ai réfléchis longtemps pour cette rencontre, je voulais en faire une rencontre original et je crois bien que j'ai réussi ! Tes reviews régulières me donnent la pêche ! **

**Smack !**

**Laura : Comme tu le vois Shao et Sakura ne s'entendent pas …POUR L'INSTANT ! L'avenir nous dira si leurs relations vont s'améliorer. (Et ici l'avenir c'est MOI !lol) Pour l'histoire de la salle de bains…tu verras par toi-même dans les prochains chapitres !**

**Smackii !**

**Tsume : Tu aimes et tu veux la suite ? Mademoiselle est servie !**

**Je pense que cela te plaira …enfin…j'espère ! (Comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre !)**

**Elda88 : Quel gage au perdant ? La réponse dans CE chapitre ! Merci pour ton com' !Kiss**

**Crystal d'avalon : Contente que tu apprécies ma fic ! La suite, la voilà toute chaude !**

**BisouX**

**Hed : Tu ne sais pas quoi écrire d'autre dans ta review ? Rien que le fait de m'avoir mis que tu veuilles la suite me suffit ! Cela fait tellement Plaisir avec un grand « P » !**

**ZibouXxX**

**Voilà, je n'ai oublié personne ? Pour ceux qui veulent voir mon profil, je viens juste de le finir !**

**Et si quelqu'un veut juste parler avec moi de tout , de mangas, fics je suis toute OUI mon adresse msn et sur mon profil, ou plutôt envoyé un message privé !**

**Oulalah c'est que je m'attarde vous voulez sûrement la suite !**

**La voilà !**

**Tit£ Titi87**

**-°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°---°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--**

# # # **Correspondants : **# # #

**Chapitre 6 : « LE gage légèrement repoussé…pour un beau sourire ! »**

Sakura et Tomoyo discutaient dans la chambre de cette dernière.

-Sakura, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état ! Généralement c'est contre ton frère que tu t'énerves comme ça ! Shaolan doit être vraiment important pour que tu répliques aussi méchamment, Dit Tomoyo en rigolant légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est la pire personne que je connaisse ! Répliqua la jeune Kinomoto.

-Ouais, ouais…Crois-moi ma tite Saki je sens ses choses !

-Et toi de ton coté avec Eriol ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les regards que vous vous lancez ! Genre deux amoureux !

Tomoyo rosit légèrement, ce qui ne fit que confirmer la théorie de Sakura.

-Allez raconte ! Supplia Sakura .

-Bon, eh bien …, Tomoyo se tripote les doigts, …en fait hier quand il m'a accompagné à la bibliothèque, on a discuté et j'ai découvert qu'on a les mêmes centre d'intérêt .Et un moment dans la biblio', je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là mais nos deux visages se sont rapprochés…et…

-Et ?

-…au moment où on allait s'embrasser Meiling est arrivée et tout s'est arrêté…

-Flûte alors !

-Je demande comment il embrasse ? Dit Tomoyo rêveuse.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

-J'y pense, tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un Saki ? Demanda la brune au teint clair.

-Euh…oui. J'attends la bonne personne…, répondit-elle gênée.

-Je trouve ça mignon, tu attends le prince charmant qui te volera ton premier baisé…Pourtant les garçons qui veulent sortir avec toi ce n'est pas ça qui manque !

-Je suis peut-être trop difficile .Un jour mon prince viendra …, chantonna-t-elle.

-Mince, 12h30, faut descendre déjeuner ! Rappela Tomoyo en regardant sa montre.

**Cuisine Li :** **12h35**

Meiling, Shaolan et Eriol s'apprêtaient à se mettre à table.

-Vous voilà enfin ! On attendait plus que vous ! Fit Mei.

Sakura s'assit en face de Shaolan, Eriol de Tomoyo et Meiling s'installa en bout de table.

-Mmh…c'est délicieux ! S'écria Sakura à la première bouchée .Moi-même je ne cuisine pas aussi bien, bonne qu'à faire des pancakes ! Qui est à l'origine de ce chef-d'œuvre ? Demanda la fleur de cerisier.

-Shaolan …, répondit Mei, c'est un cuisinier hors-pair ! Chanceuse sera celle qui l'aura comme petit ami ! Dit-elle un sourire en coin.

-Aah…, dit Sakura gênée, en tout cas c'est très bon !

Shaolan aperçut sur le visage de Sakura un soupçon de gène qu'il trouva extrêmement mignon.

-Si tu veux je t'apprendrais à cuisinier durant ton séjour ici…, proposa le jeune Li une lueur coquine dans les yeux que Sakura n'oublia pas de noter.

-Peut-être…, répondit-elle sincèrement.

**Piscine Li :** **14h45**

Shaolan pratiquait quelques mouvements d'échauffements avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Munit d'un short de bain noir Addidas, il n'attendait plus que Sakura.

Elle marchait d'un pas lent aux cotés de sa meilleure amie et de sa correspondante.

La jeune adolescente aux yeux verts portait un haut de bikini blanc et comme bas un boxer court de bains blanc. Ce bas avait comme marque, située sur la fesse gauche de Sakura une étoile avec une paire d'ailes.

La jeune fille aperçut Shaolan , et ses yeux émeraudes s'attardèrent sur les muscles du jeune Li. Les légers muscles qu'il possédait, étaient ni trop ni pas assez, pile ce qu'il fallait.

« Oulàlàh, pourquoi j'ai chaud tout d'un coup ? Sûrement le soleil…oui le soleil… »Pensa la fleur de cerisier. Elle se trompait lourdement sur ce coup de chaleur.

La japonaise à la peau de pêche possédait des formes belles et presque mûres, mais son visage gardait toute son innocence.

Tomoyo, elle, portait un deux pièces bleu nuit qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son teint de porcelaine, ses yeux bleus ombres ainsi qu'avec sa chevelure.

-Prêt Li ? S'exclama Sakura près de Shaolan.

-Toujours, répondit-il confiant.

Eriol, qui était habillé du même maillot que son cousin, sauf qu'il était en bleu marine, donna les instructions.

-Vous aurez le droit à toutes les nages dans cette course, vous devrez faire un allé et un retour.

Les concurrents se mirent en position de départ.

-Partez ! Cria Eriol.

Les deux participants exécutèrent un magnifique plongeon dans la piscine. Ils avançaient tous les deux à la même vitesse en optant pour nage le crawl sur le ventre.

L'allé avait été effectué rapidement, ils entamaient maintenant le retour, avec un 2nd crawl. Sakura dépassait de très peu l'héritier Li.

« Il faut que je gagne ! »Pensa Shao.

Il se remémora alors le haut du maillot de Sakura, et se rappela qu'il y avait un nœud autour du cou facile à dénouer.

La main de Shaolan, tout en continuant de nager, tira sur la ficelle qui se dénoua.

Sakura sentit le haut de son maillot s'enlever. Elle s'arrêta net, laissant son adversaire la dépasser, et remit le nœud qui s'était défait.

Par chance le haut de son maillot était encore sur son corps ne dévoilant pas sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Shaolan était déjà sortit de l'eau…

Elle avait perdu…

Elle sortit à son tour 1 minute plus tard.

-Tu n'es qu'un tricheur ! Cria-t-elle en pointant du doigt Shaolan. C'est toi qui as tiré sur le nœud de mon maillot pour me retarder !

-Oui, mais l'on n'a jamais interdit de faire des coups bas, pas vrai Eriol ?

-Eh bien, Shao à raison Sakura…Je ne l'ai jamais interdit, donc officiellement Shaolan a remporté cette course, expliqua Eriol, je suis désolé.

-A mon avis cela ne peut démontrer qu'une seul chose, TU AVAIS PEUR DE PERDRE FACE A MOI ! Cria Sakura énervée.

-Peut-être, mais pour l'instant tu as perdu, alors le gage il est pour TOI !

-Ok, je tiendrais parole.

-Ton gage sera …, il se tripote le menton,…un baiser.

-QUOI ! Pourquoi JE t'embrasserai !

-Parce que t'as perdu et que c'est le gage .Dit Shao calmement contrairement à la jeune japonaise aux prunelles vertes.

-Sakura, dit Tomoyo en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, n'oublie pas, vous avez dit n'importe quel gage.

-D'accord, soupira Sakura, mais pas devant vous, dit-elle en s'adressant à Eriol, Meiling et Tomoyo. C'est déjà assez humiliant.

-Ok, à 18h dans ma chambre. Dit l'héritier Li avec un clin d'œil.

-Pour l'instant baignons nous, fit Mei.

Pour le grand malheur de Sakura, 18h approchait à grands pas. Le réveil de sa chambre indiquait 17h33. Elle s'était douchée juste après la piscine, séchée les cheveux et mit un trait de khôl sous chaque œil.

La jeune fille papotait de son malheur en compagnie de sa meilleure amie.

-Il y a une première à tout Sakura ! Essaya de rassurer Tomo.

-Mais ça m'énerve, mon premier baisé volé par Shaolan, c'est un cauchemar…, se plaignit-elle.

-Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir oui ! C'est un canon ce mec, de nombreuses filles voudraient être à ta place .Allez, courage ! Pour te faire avalez ce gage, fait moi une liste de ce que tu trouves pas mal chez lui, cela t'aidera à affronter ton cauchemar comme tu dis…

-Si tu veux. Euh…ses yeux ambrés, sont pas mal…sa frimousse aussi…ses muscles, ils sont ni trop ni pas assez…

-Eh bien, vu ce que tu me dis, tu le mates bien le mec là !

-Euh…nan…c'est juste…que il faut bien connaître l'ennemi ! Essaya de se justifier Sakura.

-Ouais, ouais c'est ça ! Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu', mais bien sûr ! Allez prépare toi, tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller en pyjama ! Dit Tomo.

Sakura enfila un chemisier noir et une mini jupe noire à plis noire accompagner de chaussettes montantes de même couleur.

-J'aurai mis des couleurs vives à ta place, elles te vont si bien ! Conseilla Tomoyo d'un air déçu.

-Je me suis habillée comme ça c'est pour au contraire ne pas plaire à Shaolan, qu'il me fiche la paix…

-Tiens, du gloss à la pêche, ça peut toujours servir une seconde fois, expliqua son amie.

-Compte dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche ! Une fois c'est déjà un supplice alors deux fois ça va être la mort ! Dit Sakura en s'appliquant du gloss sur ses lèvres.

Ella attacha ses cheveux châtains clair en une queue de cheval, moyenne, laissant s'échapper quelques mèches rebelles.

-Tu es MAGNIFIQUE ! S'exclama Tomo.

-Mince, moi qui voulais être moche…c'est raté…, dit Sakura tout bas.

-18h12, tu es en retard !

-Il attendra…Qui sait, il a peut-être oublié ? Comme pour ses clefs !

-Oublier une fille comme toi, cela m'étonnerait. Allez GO ! Dit Tomo en poussant son amie hors de la chambre. Et ne me reviens pas dans 2 minutes, laisse lui un bon souvenir ou plutôt…laisse TOI un bon souvenir !

Elle adressa un clin d'œil et ferma la porte, avec Sakura hors de la pièce.

**Toc, toc !**

Deux coups secs sur la porte.

« Pitié qu'il n'ai pas entendu, ou qu'il dorme n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il ne réponde pas ! »Supplia-t-elle intérieurement.

-Entrez ! Fit une voix.

Shaolan tapait sur son ordinateur portable situé sur son bureau.

Ce qui étonna en premier Sakura, c'était que la chambre du jeune Li était parfaitement bien rangée. Généralement, les chambres des garçons c'est LE bordel, elle en savait quelque chose avec son frère aîné, mais là non.

Deux immenses fenêtres éclairaient la pièce avec un magnifique coucher de soleil.

Un lit deux places, aux draps et aux oreillers verts foncés, était placé près d'une des fenêtres.

La seconde chose qui étonna Sakura et qu'elle trouva splendide, était que juste au dessus du lit, brodé sur le papier peint gris, un loup aux yeux mi-or mi-ambrés, et pelage blanc.

Shaolan referma son ordinateur portable pour porter son attention sur la personne qui venait d'entrer.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre…, dit-il.

-C'est plutôt moi, je suis légèrement en retard ! S'excusa-t-elle. Comme tu le vois je suis venu tenir ma parole.

Les yeux de Sakura avaient perdu de cette petite étincelle qu'elle avait habituellement, ils paraissaient sombres, verts mais sombres de tristesse. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Shaolan.

-Ecoute, vu la tête que tu fais pour faire ton gage, on dirait que t'as signé ton arrêt de mort. Je ne veux surtout pas te forcer la main ! Et moi… je n'embrasse que les filles souriantes…

Sakura, ne sachant que répondre, resta interdite.

-Tu c'est ce que l'on va faire ? J'avais prévu de sortir ce soir avec des potes, je dois les retrouver en boîte. Viens avec moi, je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter ! Et puis cela me permettra de te connaître un peu plus, et qui sait ? Tu auras peut-être retrouvé le sourire d'ici-là…

Sakura réfléchit puis répondit.

-Ok. Mais attends je vais me changer…

-Nan, tu es très mignonne comme ça !

La jeune Kinomoto rougit face au compliment qu'on venait de lui faire.

L'héritier Li prit son téléphone portable et agrippa la main de Sakura pour la mener hors de la pièce. Un fois arrivée à la limousine Shaolan s'adressa au chauffeur.

-M. Uméda au Paradise s'il-te plaît.

**Paradise :**** 19h15**

Le Paradise était l'une des meilleures boîtes de Hong Kong.

Sakura n'avait jamais vu une aussi belle boîte de nuit, d'ailleurs elle n'en avait jamais vu une.

L'âge légal au Japon est 18 ans pour participer à ce genre soirée. Mais….une minute ?18 ans ? Il y a un problème niveau âge… !

-Excuse-moi, mais l'âge légal pour les boîtes n'est pas 18 ans ici ? Interrogea Sakura tout en sortant de la voiture.

-Nan. Ici c'est 16 ans que cela soit pour les sorties en boîte de nuit ou l'alcool.

-Mais j'ai à peine eu 15 ans le mois dernier !

-Cela ne fait rien, tu es accompagnée par quelqu'un de plus âgé. Moi, j'aurai 16 ans au mois de juillet, et les gardiens s'en foute, pour eux j'ai 16 ans.

La salle était sombre avec quelques flash de lumières colorées par-ci et par-là.

Un vaste espace vide éclairé par des quelques lumières servait de piste de danse. Plus au fond de la salle, un bar, des petites tables hautes avec des sièges.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent sur les sièges près des tables et du bar.

-La boîte à ouvert il y a à peine une demi-heure, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas grand monde, expliqua Shaolan.

Un jeune homme se dirigeait là où se trouvaient Shaolan et Sakura.

-Shaolan ? Tu vas bien ? Dit-il en chinois tout en serrant la main de Shaolan.

Le jeune homme était aussi grand que le jeune Li. Il possédait des yeux bleus océans, des traits fin au niveau du visage et ses cheveux blonds mi-long, dû à ses origines allemandes, lui donnaient un air romantique. En bref, c'était un canon de chez canon.

-Dis donc à ce que je vois tu es en bonne compagnie ! Et si tu me la présentais ? Dit à nouveau le jeune homme en chinois.

-Sakura est la correspondante de Meiling, Kei. Elle vient de Tokyo en ayant pour objectif de pratiquer son chinois.

-Du Japon, hein ? C'est-à-dire qu'elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce que je dis ?

Kei s'approcha de Sakura, lui prit sa main et lui dit en chinois.

-Tes yeux sont tels deux pierres précieuses que l'on aimerait précieusement garder pour soit. Je te trouve très belle, un baiser de ta part et je serai aux anges…

Sakura ne comprit que quelques mots de ce que disait Kei tellement il parlait vite.

« Précieuses...belle…baiser…anges »

Elle lui répondit en chinois.

-Excuse-moi mais je ne te connais pas, et généralement je ne parle pas aux inconnus…alors laisse-moi…ton chinois est si rapide que je ne comprends que la moitié des choses…

Elle retira sa main de celle du jeune homme.

Kei surpris par le chinois parfait de Sakura vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Si tu veux je pourrai t'aider à perfectionner ton chinois autour d'un verre. ..

-Sans façon…Shaolan est là pour ça…, dit-elle en lançant un regard plein d'espoir à Shaolan.

-Allez Kei laisse là, tu vois bien que toutes les filles ne peuvent pas tomber dans ton grand jeu !

-J'aurai essayé au moins ! A ce que je vois les japonaises ont un caractère très fort.

Tu c'est quoi Shao ? Je suis un peu jaloux, toi les filles tu n'as rien à faire pour qu'elles viennent à toi…, dit-il en chinois.

-Tu te trompes, elle m'a aussi envoyé balader, dit Shao en montrant du regard Sakura. Mais je n'abandonne pas aussi facilement…

Sakura était perdue, Shaolan et Kei parlaient si rapidement qu'elle ne comprenait presque rien du tout.

-Désolée de vous déranger, mais est-ce que l'un de vous deux peut me dire où se trouve les toilettes ? Demanda la japonaise en chinois.

-Tu vas jusqu'au bout du bar et là tu trouveras un long couloir, au bout il devrait y avoir deux portes, et tu y es, lui indiqua Shao.

-Merci.

Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure que Sakura était dans le Paradise que la boîte était déjà bondée de monde .Heureusement pour elle les toilettes ne l'étaient pas…

Les toilettes étaient aussi belles que la boîte. Des lavabos en marbres, d'immenses miroirs, et des cabines où il y avait des toilettes très propres.

Sakura entra dans l'une des cabines.

**Clac !**

Deux filles venaient d'entrer afin de se remaquiller devant la glace.

L'une d'elle dit.

-Tu as vu un peu qui est dans la boîte ! Shaolan Li !

-Si je l'ai vu ? Il y avait que lui qui occupait mes yeux et mes pensées ! Ce mec est trop beau !s'extasia la seconde.

-Et en plus d'être beau il est intelligent et sportif !

-Comment tu sais qu'il est intelligent et sportif ? Demanda la seconde.

-Il est dans mon lycée, et pour sportif c'est évident t'as pas vu comme il a un corps de rêve !

-C'est clair ! Au fait il a une petit amie, nan ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que non. Sa dernière petite amie en date c'était Ayu, et il a cassé parce qu'il trouvait qu'elle parlait tout le temps de fringues et elle voulait tout le temps qu'il soit à ses cotés. En clair c'était une meuf très collante.

- Ça veut dire que j'ai toute mes chances…

-Yuka, tu ne changeras décidément jamais…

-Ecoute, Shiori tu trouves un mec, mignon et intellligent, deux qualités très rares chez une seule personne, il est à portée de mains, tu fais quoi ? T'en profite si tu n'es pas anormalement constituée. Allez viens, la musique et les mecs n'attendent pas…

Puis elles sortirent.

Sakura n'avait perdu aucunes miettes de cette conversation.

« Alors comme ça Shaolan est connu ? Intelligent ? Difficile à croire pour la dernière qualité ! »Pensa-t-elle.

Sakura sortit de la cabine, se repassa du gloss et sortit des toilettes.

-Ah, Sakura, j'attendais plus que toi pour commander des boissons !

Avec ou sans alcool ? Dit Shaolan. Il était entouré de Kei mais aussi de deux garçons de plus, sûrement des amis à lui.

-Désolé mais je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool et ce n'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui que je commencerai, cela fait perdre le contrôle de ses actions. Une simple limonade pour moi.

-Ok, comme mademoiselle voudra, dit Shao en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Et vous les mecs vous voulez quoi ? Kei ?

-Un coca, parce que c'est moi qui reconduit ces deux mecs !

-Shun ? Demanda Shao.

-Une bière.

-Ryô ?

-Pareil que Shun.

Shun ressemblait à un de ces mannequins qui sortent tout droit des magazines. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs et ses yeux verts kaki, teintés d'un léger marron, lui valaient de nombreux regards de plusieurs filles. Mesurant environ 1m 75, ses vêtements n'étaient certainement pas dépourvus de style. Un sweet kaki, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux, et un jean bleu taille basse avec des inscriptions en noir dessus. Comme chaussures ? Des Converses kakis aux lacets blancs. Bref, un vrai mannequin.

Ryô, lui, était aussi un brun, sa coiffure était composée de nombreux piques, grâce au gel.

Ses yeux d'un marron sombre et son teint bronzé faisaient penser à quelqu'un revenu tout droit de lointaines vacances. Un tee-shirt marron Diesel, un jean taille basse noir et des Pumas vertes et jaunes, couleurs du Brésil, une simplicité qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme.

Shaolan partit pour chercher les boissons, se fut Kei qui fit les présentations.

-Sakura, voici Shun, 16 ans, célibataire et l'un des meilleurs potes de Shao et le mien bien sûr.

-Ravie de te connaître, fit Sakura en chinois.

-Moi de même, répondit-il poliment.

-Et juste à coté, Ryô, 16 ans, célib', possède des origines brésiliennes du coté de sa mère. C'est aussi l'un des meilleurs potes de Shao et le mien.

-Enchantée, dit la japonaise en s'adressant à Ryô.

-Charmé, fit Ryô.

-Alors comme ça tu viens du Japon , fit Shun en japonais, j'y suis allé l'hiver dernier pour un stage de mannequinat.

-Tu es mannequin ? Demanda Sakura.

-Oui, depuis l'âge de 13 ans, j'aime beaucoup. Tu sais qu'avec ton regard et ton visage d'ange associés à ton corps parfait, tu rentrerais sans problèmes dans une agence de mannequin.

-Le métier de mannequin ne me dit rien, et puis j'ai déjà en quelque sorte une styliste pour moi toute seule. Ma meilleure amie conçoit de magnifiques vêtements.

-Mmh…, il faudra que tu me la présente, nous pourrions peut-être bien nous entendre sur ce sujet là.

-J'en suis certaine ! Affirma Sakura.

-Une commande, une ! Fit Shaolan en arrivant à la table.

Shaolan s'assit sur la même banquette que Sakura juste à coté d'elle. Après une heure de discussion, rigolades, et des blagues racontées par Ryô le rigolo de service, trois filles s'approchèrent vers la table.

-Oh, non pas elle ! Dit Shaolan tout bas.

-T'inquiètes on s'en occupe Shao, les potes c'est fait pour ça ! Dit Kei.

-Nan, laissez je vais m'en occuper, dit Shaolan.

-Salut Shao, ça va ? Fit l'une d'elle en embrassant l'héritier Li sur la joue.

-Tiens donc, Yuka je ne t'avais pas vu ! Dit Shao.

-Shiori, Ai et moi on passait pour aller au bar quand on vous a vu. Et si tu venais danser avec moi, tu danse tellement bien, qu'avec moi on ferra la paire ! Dit-elle.

-Nan, désolé mais ce soir je suis déjà pris pour toutes les danses, comme tu le vois je suis accompagnée. Sakura tu viens danser ?

-Euh…oui…, balbutia-elle.

Sous le regard noir de jalousie de Yuka, le jeune Li prit la main de Sakura pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

Sakura put enfin mettre des visages sur les voix qu'elle avait entendues.

Yuka, fausse blonde aux yeux bleus foncés, était plus grande que Sakura d'au moins 7 centimètres. Habillée d'un décolleté bleu roi et d'une mini jupe en jean, ses jambes fuselées se finissaient avec des bottes hautes noires, à talons aiguilles.

Shiori, brune aux cheveux longs légèrement ondulés, détenait des yeux bleus marine, clairs.

Elle, au moins, faisait dans la simplicité, un haut bleu turquoise, sans manches, et au col ouvert accompagné d'un jean taille basse, bleu. Des Converses bleus rois.

Une taille fine, elle était un tout petit peu plus petite que Sakura. Elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'apprécier Yuka.

Et enfin Ai, elle possédait des traits encore plus asiatique que les autres.

Des yeux noirs bridés, qui lui donnaient un certain charme, une chevelure lisse, longue et noire, typiquement asiatique, attachée en une queue de cheval avec quelques mèches.

Taille fine également, une longue jupe noire fendue sur le coté, un débardeur rouge, moulant, et de petits escarpins noirs.

Shun invita Shiori à danser, Kei invita Yuka et Ryô invita Ai.

Elles acceptèrent.

Du coté de Sakura et Shaolan…

Sakura était déchainée sur la piste, en quelque sorte, elle avait le rythme dans la peau. Elle avait toujours aimé danser. Ce qui surprit Shaolan, fut que chacun de ses mouvements s'accordaient parfaitement avec la musique.

Le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux de Sakura pétillaient de joie …elle était…heureuse…

Attendez une minute ? Les yeux de Sakura pétillaient de joie ? Mais il y avait autre chose…dû à quelque chose qui se boit, cela ne pouvait pas être la limonade parce que cela ne rend pas les joues roses …

L'alcool…sur la table …un verre vide…

Sakura s'était trompée, elle avait pris le verre de Shaolan…et Shaolan ni voyant que du feu n'avait pas fait attention au goût de sa boisson…de la limonade…

A suivre...

**Bon…eh bien voilà ! C'est la fin du chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Mes lectrices préférées n'ont pas remarqué quelques choses au niveau des prénoms des personnages dans ce chapitre ?**

**Les prénoms sont tous japonais et non chinois. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Parce que je n'aime pas trop les prénoms chinois alors j'ai pris des prénoms japonais. J'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas !**

**Bon, allez merci d'avoir lu ce chapter !**

**Et laissez des reviews please !**

**Le prochain chapitre vous intéressera sûrement !**

°°**_Tit£ titi87 _**°°


	7. Révélations et salles de bains

_Hello everybody !_

_**Voici la suite de « Correspondants », j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, je tenais à vous donner le meilleur de moi-même ! Tellement que j'ai corrigé mes anciens chapitres, que je vais re-corriger d'ailleurs ! J'espère qu'après de longues heures passées devant mon ordinateur à peaufiner les détails, cette fic sera réussi ! Maintenant mon sort est entre vos mains ! (XD)**_

_**Wahou ! 22 reviews !**_

**_Je remercie infiniment (♥) les reviewers que voilà :_**

**_Bellaserena, red, eliotte, mathilde, zairoon, Ange des étoiles, servilus, boulette de riz, laeti2513, Dame Angelique Malefoy, yamiatemu87, Tite Lys, yasmine, tsume, laura, crystal d'avalon, SiaAhn Sacham, Tenshi, Lacus et enfin Meiko._**

_**Je n'en ai pas oublié ? Je vous ai tous répondu par email pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! MERCI.**_

°♥°♥**_Bonne lecture !_** ♥°♥°

♥**-°-Correspondants-°-**♥

**Chapitre 7 :  _Révélations et salles de bains_**

Une porte entrouverte…

Un lit…

Des draps défaits...

Une odeur de toasts grillés se propageait dans toute la Demeure…

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à frapper la demeure Li, faisant ainsi ouvrir les yeux d'une jeune fille…de LA jeune fille aux yeux émeraude…

(1)P.O.V Sakura :

_Aïe, aïe, aïe j'ai un de ces mal de tête…on dirait que l'on m'a tapé dessus avec un marteau…_

_Pourquoi suis-je en tenue de ville et pas dans mon agréable pyjama ?_

_Je dansais avec Shaolan et puis après…tout me paraît floue...comme si l'on avait effacé des morceaux de ma mémoire…_

_J'espère ne pas avoir fait des idioties…pas d'erreurs…Oh mon Dieu faites que je n'ai rien fait de mal… !_

_Des explications…mais OUI ! Des explications à Shaolan, il faut que je lui parle !_

Fin P.O.V Sakura :

La jeune fille partit d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bains afin de se rafraîchir les idées, à l'aide d'une bonne douche.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était fermée mais elle ne s'en soucia guère, elle l'ouvrit.

La salle de bains était assez grande et très luxueuse, composée d'un jacuzzi, d'une merveilleuse baignoire, de deux lavabos et d'une douche vitrée à rabat.D'ailleurs la porte était rabattus, la douche était habituellement transparente mais là seule la buée se faisait voir sur la vitre.

La japonaise n'y prêta pas attention…

Elle commença à se dévêtir.

Elle déboutonna son chemisier, son mal de crâne lui faisait tellement mal, qu'elle n'entendait même pas l'eau qui s'écoulait…

Sakura enleva ses longues chaussettes, non sans difficultés.

Le bruit sec du robinet se fit entendre, annonçant que l'utilisateur de la douche avait fini.

L'adolescente, elle, occupée à essayer d'enlever ses chaussettes ne vit pas la porte vitrée s'ouvrir…

Là, la personne responsable de la buée était sur le seuil de la douche, serviette nouée autour de la taille…

Sakura, soutien à gorge en guise de haut, minijupe à plis en guise bas, porta son regard vers l'inconnu…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !…

Eh oui ! Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné chers lecteurs, l'héritier Li était là, nu.

Bon d'accord, j'exagère un peu, il était à « moitié » nu, seule la serviette nouée autour de sa taille nous permettait de dire cela. (XD)

Le rouge monta rapidement aux joues de la jolie jeune fille à la peau de pêche, elle sortit en quatrième vitesse de la pièce, laissant un Shaolan confus.

Dans le couloir, Sakura, essayait de reprendre ses esprits mais seule la vision du corps de Dieu grec que possédait un certain jeune homme lui revenait en tête toutes les demi secondes.

-Sakura, pourquoi as-tu crié ? Que sait-il passé ? Demanda Tomoyo interrompant les rêveries de la jeune fille.

-J'…j'ai …vu…Shao…Shaolan…prenant…sa douche..., il était …nu…

-Et bien ! Vous entretenez une relation **_torride_** tout les deux, déjà hier puis aujourd'hui ! Dit Tomoyo d'un ton coquin.Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant se passe sous cette maison !

-QUOI !!!Comment ça hier ? Fit Sakura confuse.

-Bah, ne fait pas l'innocente, avec tout le boucan que vous avez fait tout les deux ! Coquine va ! Ajouta sa meilleure amie avec un petit rire étouffé.

-Hein ???Du boucan ? Moi et …lui ? Fit la fleur de cerisier de plus en plus perdue.

_La chanson « Happy Days » de Ai Otsuka se fit entendre_.

-Ah, ça c'est mon portable ! Excuse-moi Saki c'est ma mère qui veut de mes nouvelles, si tu veux des réponses à tes questions pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à Shaolan ? N'oublie pas de me raconter les détails croustillants !

En tout cas je te laisse ma chérie. Dit Tomoyo tout en s'éloignant.

« _Comment veut-elle que je demande des réponses à Shaolan, alors que je n'arriverai sûrement pas à le regarder dans les yeux après ce qui c'est passé !_ » Pensa la jeune Kinomoto.

Elle soupira.

Sakura était prête, douchée, habillée, elle était prête…prête à quoi ?

Et bien à **_lui_** demander des explications en essayant de garder pour but de ne pas faire dévier la conversation vers le _léger_ accident de tout à l'heure…

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre, lorsqu'on la devança : quelqu'un avait frappé.

«Salut, euh…tout à l'heure tu as oublié ça en partant… Dit Shaolan en lui tendant son chemisier et ses chaussettes.

L'ambre croisa l'émeraude. _Cela commençait bien…_

-Ah….merci. Désolée pour tout à l'heure…, Dit-elle gênée, dis-moi, hier aurai-je fait quelque chose de…désagréable ?

-Hier soir ? _Eh bien…_

_**° Flash-back °**_

_Devant le perron de la demeure Li, Shaolan essayait de maintenir debout la jeune fille, ivre._

_« Décidément, tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool, décréta-t-il._

_-Tu trouves ? Moi je trouve, au contraire, que je la tiens parfaitement ! Tu sais que …_

_-Oui ?_

_-…tu es drôlement bien foutu ! _

_-…ah…l'effet de l'alcool, fallait s'y attendre, débiter des choses que l'on pense ou pas aussi facilement ne peut être que l'effet de l'alcool…, lui répondit le jeune homme sérieusement._

_-Je suis parfaitement lucide ! Suivit de ces mots, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'apprêtait à tomber à terre lorsque Shaolan la rattrapa de justesse._

_-Mais oui, bien sûr, tu es parfaitement lucide, allez viens, il nous reste plus qu'à traverser le couloir avant d'arriver à ta chambre. _

_.-Tu te souviens de nôtre première rencontre ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent._

_-Euh…oui…pourquoi ? »_

_L'adolescente rapprocha ses lèvres des oreilles de l'héritier Li, et lui chuchota :_

_« Tu étais terriblement sexy … »_

_Le souffle chaud de la jeune fille sur son cou mêler au parfum de pêche de la japonaise, ne le laissa en aucun cas indifférent, le faisant frissonner d'excitation…_

_-Sakura, s'il te plaît, arrête de te comporter comme ça, tu ne sais pas sur quel terrain tu t'aventures._

_-Ah oui ? Et sur lequel ? Recommença-t-elle, provocante._

_Les deux jeunes adolescents arrivèrent à destination, la chambre de Sakura._

_-Allez, il est temps de dormir, il faut que tu récupères le sommeil de la dernière fois dû à ma rencontre. Dit-il d'un ton bienveillant._

_-Oh déjà ? Tu sais je n'ai pas très sommeil, dis, je peux voir ta chambre ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Ecoutes, il est tard, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?_

_-Allez, s'il te plaît !!!!_

_-C'est bon, mais après direction, ton lit !_

_La chambre de Shaolan, une magnifique chambre très bien tenu. Sakura était sous le charme de cette chambre, surtout de la broderie représentant un loup._

_Le jeune Li s'allongea sur son immense lit _(je n'ai pas fait exprès pour le jeu de mots !_), les mains derrières sa tête, pensif…_

_Sakura, intriguée par un livre qui lui semblait familier situé sur le bureau, le prit afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait._

_« Des fouilles archéologiques fascinantes » Lut-elle à voix haute._

_-Tu aimes l'archéologie ? L'interrogea-t-elle._

_-Oui, c'est extraordinaire je trouve, faire des études scientifiques des civilisations disparues à partir de leurs vestiges est tout à fait éblouissant ! Répondit-il avec entrain. Pourquoi ?_

_-C'est juste que j'avais déjà vu ce livre dans la bibliothèque de mon père, il est archéologue, actuellement il dirige des recherches en Egypte._

_-Ton père est archéologue ! Tu dois être fière de lui !_

_-Oui, mais mon seul regret est qu'il n'ait pas souvent avec nous, si il est heureux de faire faire ce métier, je suis heureuse pour lui, je ne veux que son bonheur ! Dit-elle le regard vague._

_Et puis, il ne m'oublie pas, d'ailleurs à son dernier voyage il était ici en Chine, et il m'a rapporté ceci avec un livre aux ornements magnifiques._

_Elle sortit de sous son chemisier, une chaîne en argent qui était autour de son cou auquel pendait une sorte de clé._

_Shaolan porta son regard ambré vers le bijou, qui ne lui était pas inconnu… _

_« Cette clé me dit quelque chose, où l'ai-je déjà vu ?... »Pensa –t-il._

_Il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille, prit délicatement la clé toujours autour du cou de Sakura, afin de l'examiner._

_Voyant la tête de l'héritier Li se rapprocher d'elle, elle recula d'un pas, un pas maladroit qui l'a fit trébucher en arrière. En bon gentleman, il voulut la rattraper ce qui fit au contraire l'emporter dans la chute de la jolie japonaise._

**_Ahhhh ! BOUM ! Ah_**

_Le premier son était un cri poussé par la jeune fille lors de sa chute, le second était un bruit assez sourd mais bruyant des deux jeunes gens s'écroulant sur le parquet. Et enfin le dernier son s'agissait plutôt d'un gémissement poussé par l'adolescente au moment ou le jeune homme s'effondra sur elle._

_Nos deux protagonistes étaient à présent dans une position assez gênante._

_Sakura releva la tête et croisa le regard ambré de celui qui la dominait._

_Ils pouvaient sentir mutuellement leurs souffle s'échanger tellement ils étaient proches._

_« OH mon Dieu ! » fit une voix féminine._

_Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait Tomoyo, en nuisette bleue marine, le sourire aux lèvres accompagnée d'Eriol._

_Eriol saisit la poigné de la porte et dit :_

_-Excusez-nous…_

_-…nous ne savions pas, termina Tomoyo._

_Puis, ils refermèrent la porte sous les yeux des deux jeunes gens._

_Ce corps au dessus d'**elle **la fit rougir comme une pivoine._

_Croyez-vous que Shaolan ait remarqué cette réaction ?_

_Eh bien…_

_**°Fin du Flash-back °**_

_-Eh bien_…, il s'arrêta volontairement dans sa phrase et laissa glisser son regard provocateur vers chacune des parties du corps de Sakura en n'oubliant pas de s'attarder sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Il s'adossa, les bras croisés contre son torse, au mur le plus proche et releva les yeux vers elle en la fixant intensément.

Ce regard, remplit de sous-entendus, la troubla et elle détourna rapidement les yeux pour les poser sur la bouche de l'héritier Li _mauvaise idée_. Sur cette bouche, si sensuelle, se dessina un sourire séducteur qui fit rougir de plus belle l'adolescente.

Il reprit :

-Quelque chose de désagréable ? Pas le moins du monde…quelque chose d'agréable, _peut-être…_

Sur ce, il partit d'un pas tranquille en laissant une Sakura, troublée.

Cette sensation de tout savoir et surtout de la troubler, lui plaisait.Décidément, cette couleur rosée lui allait divinement et la rendait encore plus mignonne, pensa-t-il.

P.O.V Sakura

_Cela veut dire quoi « peut-être » ? Que dois-je en conclure ?_

_Cet idiot n'a même pas répondu à ma question !_

_Cette attitude qu'il avait à mon égard, je la déteste …à croire qu'il s'amuse de moi !_

_Et pourtant….il était si…mais à quoi je pense moi !?_

Fin P.O.V Sakura :

Meiling lui avait déposé sur son lit un uniforme, sûrement celui du lycée Lang.

Des escarpins noirs accompagnaient cet uniforme composé d'un chemisier vert émeraude et d'une cravate blanche ainsi que d'une minijupe blanche à plis.

« _Classe l'uniforme ! _»Pensa-t-elle.

Demain sera un grand jour pour Tomoyo et elle, et ce n'est surtout pas cet…ce…bref **_LUI _**qui allait tout gâcher…

_**A suivre…**_

**_(1)P.O.V_-_ Point of view_-_ Point de vue_**

**_Et voilà, un chapitre fini! Cela vous a-t-il plu ? Donnez-moi vos avis, vos petits encouragements et voir peut-être des suggestions !_**

_**Je compte poster dans pas très longtemps une nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, sur ce, je vous souhaite à une bonne année, bonne santé, et d'agréables vacances et fêtes de fin d'année !**_

_**-Tit£ Titi87-**_


End file.
